Lydia Martin
Lydia Martin is one of the main character who is the minor antagonist and anti-hero of the supernatural drama Teen Wolf. She was portrayed by Holland Roden. Lydia Martin was the Teen Wolf mean girl and Queen Bee. Lydia has developed quite a bit since she met Allison Argent, Scott McCall, and Stiles Stilinski. She was, on the surface at least, shallow and spoiled but this turned out to be an elaborate act to hide the fact that she possesses a genius level IQ. She is well versed in chemistry and understands both classical and archaic Latin. The ruse, along with her relationship with Jackson Whittemore, was part of a carefully orchestrated plan to maintain her popularity at Beacon Hills High. Lydia was manipulative with her friends, using them whenever it suited her ambitions. As the supernatural elements began to close in though, her carefully crafted facade began to fall apart. After being attacked at the winter formal, she found herself haunted by her attacker. She was later able to show her true love for Jackson and it was that love which saved his life. Jackson's abrupt move to London, England seemed to leave Lydia emotionally numb. She returned to her "just on the surface" existence and took a number of lovers over the summer, expressing a "love them and leave them" philosophy. When supernatural threats arose again, Lydia found herself drawn to gruesome murder scenes again and again. She learned she was a Banshee and decided to use her abilities for the greater good... if she can figure out how to actually use her abilities. She fell in love again too. While she had entered into a purely physical relationship with Aiden to aid her friends in defeating the The Alpha Pack, she developed deeper feelings. She once again suffered genuine heartbreak when Aiden was killed. Although her feelings may not be as strong for Stiles, they have developed a strong and caring friendship. By the end of the series, Lydia and Stiles fall in love, and begin a romantic relationship Biography Early life Lydia Martin was born in mid-March 1994, to Mr. and Natalie Martin, and attended Beacon School since she was young. According to Stiles, he has had a crush on her since the third grade, and knew of Stiles and Scott McCall. She spent much of her youth being with her grandmother, Lorraine, who read The Little Mermaid, one of her favorite books. Eventually, Lydia lost contact with Lorraine, who was sent to the Eichen House, believing that she was mentally ill. In reality, Lorraine was a Banshee, who had premonitions and could hear voices and sounds. One day, she performed trephination on herself while in the bathtub, causing Natalie to go, and tell Lydia to stay in the car. Lydia entered the Eichen House anyway, and saw Lorraine surrounded in a pool of blood, and she repressed the memory for years. Lydia's family life became strained, as her parents divorced, and Lydia decided to stay with her mother. Her parents' constant arguing effected her behavior, and likely started her mean-girl personality in high school. Despite this, Lydia was intelligent and shown leadership skills, and even had her IQ tested, with it being 170. Teen Wolf Gallery Images 7 - Lydia best.jpg Allison-and-Lydia-Teen-Wolf.jpg Lydia-Martin-Teen-Wolf.png Lydia-looking-at-sky.jpg Lydia3A.jpg LydiaSeason3.jpg LydiaandMalia.png Screen-Shot-2014-06-05-at-7.30.57-AM.png Teen-Wolf-15.jpg Teen-Wolf-Season-3-Lydia-Scared.jpg Teen-Wolf-Season-4-Episode-3-Muted-lydia-martin-37294505-640-360.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 2 117 Lydia at the Gas Station.png Teen-Wolf-Smoke-and-Mirrors-Lydia.png Teen-wolf-lydia-banshee-powers.jpg 411Lydia1.png|Lydia using her Banshee powers. Teen-wolf-stydia.jpg Lydia_crying.jpg Lydiamartin.jpg Lydia-S6-Memory-Lost.png Stidya-Comfort.jpg|Stiles comforts Lydia. Teen-Wolf-Lydia-The-Girl-Who-Knew-Too-Much.jpg Martin_house_lydia's_room_sp_1.jpg 501_Lydia_escaping.jpg Trivia *She has the second most appearances in the series. Category:Female Category:Amazons Category:Villain's Lover Category:Teenagers Category:Teen Wolf Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Damsels Category:Genius Category:Charismatic Category:Neutral Good Category:Anti Hero Category:In Love Category:Honorable Category:Outright Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Antagonists